Main Page
Please see the User's Guide for help on writing and editing articles. If you want to nominate an article, you should nominate it at the Featured Article Candidates page. Visitors are encouraged to sign the Guestbook We have more than pages now. This is a database of micronations, small nations, created for various purposes. This database includes listings of micronations, micronational organizations, and government agencies of micronations. The page was founded in 2005. For the version of this encyclopedia in Portuguese, visit http://pt.micronations.wikicities.com or use an electronic translator. And in Spanish visit micronaciones.wikia.com *The Matatities *Anatefca *Aerlig *Alexandria (formerly Madland) *'Alextown' *Amerianada *Amokolia *'Anewgo' *Appalachia *Aquilarum Liberti (now Liberti Nobilis) *Araucania and Pantagonia *Ark Maramia *Armed Tyrannical Republic of Gariston *Aurora Islands (U.K.) *'Autopia' *Ayrd *Babkha *Baugnia, Principality of *Kingdom of Bahoudii *Beardmonkeya *Bumbunga *Bzan *Cakeland *Carpathian Empire *Celestia *Kingdom of celtabria *Cheslovian Federation *The Kingdom of Cindery *Colonial Alliance *Commonwealth of Karantania *Cortonia *Corvina *Clarazia *Crown Principality of Landashir *Chrudorwiczka *Cuchys world *Danburnia *Dawesland *Democratic Principality of Seraya *Democratic Republic of Sarasovia *Democratic Republic of Varilan *Democratic People's Republic of Erusia *Demokria *Dominion of British West Florida *Duchy of Avram *Duchy of Bohemia *Durkadurkagradstania *'Eastern Republic of Matt' *Elleore *Elysium *Empire of Deloraine-Cavers *Empire Of Holcetaea *Empire Washitaw de Dugdahmoundyah *Empire of Atlantium *Empire of Iridia *Empire of Pristinia *Area of Ptyxur http://ptyxur.zoomshare.com *Erusca http://mega-pal.tripod.com/ *Federal Republic of Cyberia *Federal Republic of Simland *Federated Commonwealth *Federation of Korolev *Protectorate of Forbes *'Former Tasmanian Republic of Yemono' *Freedonia *Free Land of Harmonia *Frelandia *Freelonia *Free Socialist Republic *Frestonia *Gangsterville *Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands *Republic of Gemnoviag *'Global Principality of Pazal' *Happy Tree Friends Land *Hay on Wye *People's Republic of Herrengia *'Holy Empire of Tritoniakamia' *Holy Saormican Empire *Humoria *Hutt River Province Principality *Imperial Government of Norton II in Exile *Imperium of DeWaCo Estates *Impero *Independent Long Island (ILI) *'Islamic Emirat of Brazil' *Jirmania *Johnsburg Confederation *'Kingdom Kreutzberg' *Kincavel *Kingdom of Anzacia *Kingdom of Camuria *Kingdom of Celtabria *Kingdom of Edan *Kingdom of Füzzel *Kingdom of Lovely *Kingdom of Novasolum *Kingdom of Praugsia *Kingdom of Redonda (Micronational Professional Registry-recognised micronation) *Kingdoms_of_Redonda (Wikipedia article) *Kingdom of Vadon *Kikusia Dukedom and Vevezian Principility *KugelMugel *L'Anse-Saint-Jean *'Ladonia' *Liberti Nobilis(formerly Aquilarum Liberti) *Lolanon *Mañana Império *Maraguo *Micro Nation of Kali *Morovia *Mustachistan *Neue Slowenische Kunst *New Africa *New Jerusalem Kingdom *New Worcester Kingdom *Nonopartia *North Dumpling *Nova Roma *'Orange (Formerly Empire Of The Marlfox)' *Ohio Empire *Orbin Federation *Pacific Empire *Pasargada *People's Imperial Republic of Jalovaalea *People's Republic of Manslayronia *People's Republic of Yongheng *Porto Claro *Principality of Fergustein *Pirate Nation *Quadratus *Rabillia *Rainbow Creek *Repubblica Sovietica *Republic of Antica *Republic of Anzacia *Republic of Clipperton Island *Republic of Anzacia *Republic of Molossia *Republic of New Canada *Republic of Petorio * The Republic of Texas *Res Publica SPQR Repubblica Romana *Reunion *Rijeka *Robland *Roman_Empire *Rhegedia *Satirocity *Sam Birt *Scientopia *Sealand *Seborga *Shireroth *Slaventia *Slobovia *State of Sabotage *Stigistan *Sweet *'Sweetland' *TTF-Bucksfan *Taishen *Tavolara+ *Tesseria *The Bungalow *The Democratic Republic of Acedia *The Kingdom of Joshland *'The Republic of Kaliszium' *'The Republic of Lucastan' *The Kingdom of Talossa *The Land Of Toz Boz * Vallicoria *The Kingdom of Vernmark *The Pirate Nation *The Republic of Mania *The Republic of Talossa *The Second Republic Of America *The Solar Empire *Timeria *TorHavn *Triumwirate of Erboka *TwoChairs *Tycoonia *Tymaria *Umoria *United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) *United Oceania *Ushorton Confederation *Utòpia *Union Of Exstatic People *Vikesland *Virtual Commonwealth of Cyberia *Virtustan *Vitla *Wanstonia *Waterland, Republic *'Wendland' *Whangamomona *Wirtland *Yan *'Zatire' *'Zzanduria' *Republic of Jabaca Micronations That Are No More *Aeterna Lucina *Absentia *Antverpia *Atlantis Project *Aramoana *Atlantis (formerly Audentior) *Kingdom of Celtabria *Chi Nam *Cocos Islands *Conch Republic *Democratic People's Republic of Bzan *Dinarchy of Antica *Empire of Seraya (formerly Principality of Seraya) *Empire of Somple (1997-2008) *Flying Islands of Jasonia *Free Commonwealth of Penguinea *Principality of Gemnoviag *United Communist Society of Gemnoviag *Geicoland *Germanic federation *Gotzborg *Grand Republic of Vuldstein *Great Republic of Rough and Ready *Gristerra *Hiberia *'Imperial Jahn Empire' *'Kill All Nations Nation' *Kahbah *Licentia *Kingdom of the Sedang *'Kingdom of Thord' *'Laissez Faire City' *League of Infernius *Long Republic *Manakva *'Matt Island Republic' *Menelmacar *Middle Korea *New Swatland *Ohio River Republic (formally United American Kingdom) *Ozark *Pacary *Pentad Federation *Principality of Marlborough *Republic of Indian Stream *Republic of Madawaska *Republic of Minerva *Republic of Westavia *Rhegedia *Rose Island *Sarawak * Skull Country *Slappy Dappy *Socialist Republic of Licentia *Swatland *Taisheni Confederation of Manslayronia *Torantaanne *The Corporation *The Kingdom of Matt *The Republic of Matt *Union of Confederate States *United Arlberg Commonwealth *Empire of Vitga *Voltumna *Waveland Micronations That Are Scams *Enenkio Atoll *Dominion of Melchizedek *New Utopia * The Kingdom of Uantir Micronational Jurisdictions (Cybercities or Metrosites) *City of Cyberterra *City of NightCity Intermicronational Organizations *'Alliance of Nations (AON)' *Hontui Islands *British Commonwealth of Micronations *Commonwealth of Developed Micronations *Copied EU Organisation *Ephemeral State Treaty Organization (E.S.T.O.) *European Micronational Union (EMU) *Federation of Micronations(FoM) *Fifth World Accreditation Agency (5WAA) *Fifth World Council (5WC) (inactive) *Fifth World Health Organisation (5WHO) *Grand Alliance *Grand Commonwealth *International Union of Micronations (IUMN) *Intermicronational Relief Aid Committee (IMRAC) *League of Micronations *League of Secessionist States *'League of Sovereign Nations' *Live Nations *Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) *Open Micronational *St. Anton Conference *The North Atlantic Federation of Micronations *United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) *United Saormican Republic of States (U.S.R.S) *United Chatham Park Micronations *United Micronations *The Zap Wabbit Micronational Institutions *Bucksfan University (inactive) *Centre for Cesidian Law *Chatham Park School *Piracy International *Satirocitan Museum Micronational Churches & Religious Groups *Apollon Temple (Apollonia-Gariston) *Cesidian Church *Church of Amokolia *Christian Temple of Visionaries (Gariston) *Micronational Prayer Group (MPR) *Satirism *Silinism *The Church of Mirrorists (Gariston) *Yanism Micronational Companies *West Europeon Trading Company *British West Florida Company *Cesidian Root *Cyberterra News *Lil' Mart *Royal Press *'The Kaznian Trading Company' *"Yz Lurb"- Daily Garistian Newspaper *'Amokolian Coinage Company' Micronationalists *User:Fred dillan *Ian II *President Blackburn *Matthew Smith-Neuert *Mike Cleveland *Abraham Jasbleidy *David Agnew *Pedro Aguiar *Queen Anne-Marie *Ian Anstee *Jean Beaumont *Bongo Bo *Brian Browne *Capt. Geoffrey T. Spaulding *Adam Graham *Sir Robert Castellano *H.R.M. David Eugene I *David John Drew. Sir/Baron de Carville *Jimmy Dude *Bill Dusch *Emperor Norton *Emperor Quinton the Awesome *Michelle Goldschmidt *Chris Gruber *Sir Ryan Hanrahan *Jan Havliš *Jessten Heimer *Victoria Hodgson *President Jaden Rosencrans *Prime Minister Alan Reuel of Acedia *Vice President Jessica Williams *Prince Jeffrey II *Jacobus B.S. Kahunamea *John II *Dean Kamen *John Lenin *Eric Lis *Robert Ben Madison *Ladislas Gandhi Mazambi *Alie Muscella *Manny Neira *Austin Pafford *Matthew Pconja *Sean Porter *HSH Stephan Timothy von Rosenberg-Ripps *Steven F. Scharff *Fabian Maximilian Schneider *Ilona Isaiah Staller *Preston Takata *Cesidio Tallini *Hieu Tuong *Vincent III *Aidan Wilds *David Wilds *Graham Wright *Prince Joe Williams of cakeland *Supreme Overlord Proud And Tsar Royalé Tierney Of Scientopia * Yan Pagh *King Hayden *Emperor Malum I *Negramaro3 *Kalvin Koolidge Elements of Micronational Culture *14 Commandments *Amokolian Potato Pie *Analytic theology * Ancient Pwarfadian language *Aryezi *Biel Mean Time *Brianese *Bucksfanian astrology *Cesidian calendar *Cesidian law *Conlang *Currency *Cyberanthropology *Danburnian Commandments *Dual Citizenship *Duke of Hazzard *Emoluments clause *Fifth World Declaration *Fifth World Chronological Standard *Fifth World Studies *Gemel-Gemeleze *Indigo race *Internet Time *Jus cerebri electronici *Kirov Conference *Languages of Kaznia *Meditations by Saint Cesidio *Network science *Satirocitan Liberal Freedom Party of Oopy Boo Boo * Satirocitan language *Seasteading *Tallinian Linguistic Classification System *Talossan language * The flag of Kaznia *Titoism *Tribalisation *Webindigenous *Yanism *Zibber Zabber Micronational Resources *Microfreedom Index *Open Micronational